


First I love You

by FFXV_GoldenSlumbers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers/pseuds/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers
Summary: The first time I said I love you.





	1. Noctis

“Noctis, I can’t feel my arm.” You giggle, your sleepy time boyfriend currently laid across your outstretched arm taking his third mid-afternoon/early morning nap.

“I’m comfy and that’s all that matters.” The prince muttered, as he shifted slightly, allowing you to slip a pillow under his head.

The two of you cuddled up in the daybed in the middle of the large castle’s green room. You were suppose to be helping the Prince get ready for the huge gala later this week, but somehow he had convinced you to lay down with him.

Cruse those beautiful blue eyes! 

“Noct, if we don’t get up soon, Ignis is going to realize that we’re not practicing those dance steps.” You attempt to reason, only for the young man to roll over directly on top of you, laying his head on your breast. “Noctis,” You whine playfully as he snaked his arms around you.

“Rule number 3: No speaking of Specs when cuddling.” He muttered into your chest, as he nuzzled you, letting out a purr as you began to gently begun running you fingers through those dark black almost blue locks.

You allowed the future king to use you as his own personal body pillow, it didn’t really bother you. It actually never did, since before you started dating he would just knock out near you and you’d adjust so that the man wouldn’t be too stiff when he woke up, no matter if it was your shoulder, head, or lap, or some of his current favorite spots, your chest and ass including the few times where he accidentally drooled on you.

Sneaking a kiss to the top of his head, you froze as you heard him muttered softly.

 

“Love you, y/n.”

Your heart skipped a beat, as shuffled slightly to return his embrace, thinking you’d allow him a little more moments to rest, “I…I love you too, Noctis.”


	2. Prompto

“Sweetie lift you right leg, no your right!”

“This is my right leg.” You call back, sitting on a large rock overlooking the city of Insomnia, creating a beautiful backdrop.

“I meant my right.” Prompto laughed, as you adjusted your leg again. “Perfect, not quater turn toward the sun.”

“To the sun?” You inquired as you glance at the huge glowing object in the sky, “Can’t, it hurts.”

“Maybe not directly into it.” Prompto chuckled.

You and your boyfriend were taking pictures of the skyline for a new project that the blonde wanted to start, when he requested a picture of you. He stated it was for matching the colors when he edited later, but you knew he always snapped pictures of you when he thought you weren’t looking, than cycling through them as wallpaper on his phone.

After about 15 minutes of fidgeting Prompto seemed to finally be satisfied with his shot, as he helped you off the rock.

“So where else you wanted to go today, Chocoboo?” You asked, moving over to pick up your bag from the ground where you placed it, only to look over your shoulder as you noticed Prompto quickly turn his head away to pretend he wasn’t looking at your butt.

“We can, you know…”

You gave an over the top bend at the hips, pretending to fiddle with your bag, “You do know you can look.”

Prompto immediately flushed, his freckles all but disappearing in his blush. Figuring you had tormented the poor photographer, you walked over wrapping your arms around his neck before littering his face with kisses making his red blush travel further down to his neck.

“Why so embarrassed my little Chocoboo?” You coo, as you remained placing kiss after kiss on his cheeks and face. “I’m not going to stop until I kiss every single freckle on your adorable face.”

“I…you…” Prompto muttered weakly, attempting to play aloof.

You remained littering his face, “Speak up, I can’t hear you.” You weren’t sure how he did it, but he became even more red as he muttered repeatly. “I can go all day, I have lipgloss in my bag.”

Prompto suddenly grabbed you by the shoulders, as he pulled you away from his face staring you in the eye, as he loudly proclaimed, “I LOVE YOU!”

You barely had time to retorted as he pressed his lips against your own. Both of you standing in the liplock for what seemed like forever, when he pulled away, almost as if realizing what he just said. Stepping back as he almost curled in on himself, as his tried to hid his blush by turning away from you.

Quickly moving to be within his sight again, you grab those freckled cheeks, squishing his face together, “I love you too!” You beam, before jumping into his arms, knocking you both to the ground, the two of you laughing as your return the kiss.


	3. Gladiolus

“So strong.” The blonde girl giggled, as she hung off your boyfriend very strong feathered bicep as he attempted to leave her to get you another drink.

“You okay, y/n?” Prompto asked, resting a hand on your shoulder.

Through clinched teeth, you remained glaring at the blonde bimbo holding on to Gladiolus, your Gladiolus’ arm like she was his freaking hand bag. “I’m fine, Prompto, why do you ask?”

“Well, you’re currently trying to break your glass.” A buzzed, Noctis stated, as you realized the death grip you had on your cup of some fruity drink that Prompto purchased but didn’t like because it tasted too much like melon.

It was suppose to be a relaxing night out with the boys, as everyone needed a moment to relax from time to time, and the boys had picked some very new club, by the name of the Roost. The drinks were currently flowing heavily, as all the drinks Ignis was given were passed to Prompto and Noctis. Which as of current, you were taking the drinks from the boys as you needed something to calm the fury that was burning in you at the sight from across the club.

You swallowed a scream as you say the tramp, actually grab Gladiolus’ hands placing one hand on her ass, the other on her breast, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, attempting to place a kiss on his lips as he attempted to scramble away without hurting her.

Grabbing the nearest drink, you grab a shot, pouring it down your throat, as you slammed the glass down rougher than needed, as you jumped from the booth, marching through the crowd on your stilettos, using pure adrenaline to not stumble or maybe it was the rage.

Yeah it was the rage!

“Y/n” Gladiolus cheered, seeming excited to have someone save him from the leech of a woman currently holding onto him so he didn’t have to shove her away and accidentally hurt her.

You hadn’t even realized what you were doing, before you reached out grabbing a fist full of the blonde locks before you, pulling back with all your strength as you threw her to the floor. At the same grabbing a hold of your large boyfriend’s hand, as you pulled him through the crowd, people easily parting as you and your 6 foot 6 inch boyfriend went to the nearest exit.

Stepping outside to the nice warm air, you suddenly felt a tug, only to find the bimbo had followed you outside, and was currently playing tug of war with your boyfriend.

“What are you doing?” She slurred, her makeup stained face only seeming to make your more hazy mind angered as she remind you of a clown and that ugly green dress and those black fishnet stocking made her look like a whore version of a certain crow.

“I’m going to warn you once, stay away from him.” You growled, as you stepped before Gladiolus, standing before the shield, as you slapped her hand from him.

The girl, turn her eyes to Gladiolus, “I can already tell you that, I’m a better lay that this little shank. Why don’t we find a place where I can give you a good fuck?” She giggled, making a jerk off motion, as she went to grab Gladiolus again.

That comment made you sober up immediately, as you pulled back your right arm, decking the female with a haymaker.

“Holy shit, babe!” Gladiolus gasped in shock.

“Fuck her up, y/n!” Noctis and Prompto yelled from somewhere.

Quickly following your punch by a straight kick to her chest, which was impressive considering how tight your dress was and the height of your shoes. Watching her crumble to the ground, with a bloody nose, “That’s my man, bitch! Touch him again and I put your ass in the ground!” You bark loudly, shoving her to the ground.

“And that would be our cue to leave, Gladio if you wouldn’t mind grabbing, y/n.” Ignis stated, as he quickly escorted Noctis and Prompto wobbly forms to the car as they cheered you on.

You felt Gladiolus’ hands on your waist, as he picked you up kicking and screaming to the Regalia, not even bothering to put you down as all five of you climbed into the car. Sitting up to face the club, your breasts pushed against Gladiolus’ face as you screamed at the bitch, currently trying to stand up and avoid getting blood on her ugly dress.

“Fuckin’ fight me bitch! I’ll kick your ass any day of the week. Kenny Crow looking ass!” You bark to the form of the club of that was getting smaller, only being hyped further by Prompto and Noctis cheering you on.

“Well that was eventful,.” Ignis muttered as he begun the 20 minute drive home. “let’s not do it again”

Gladiolus chuckled as he turned you around to sit in his lap your arms crossed smug at your win, “How many drinks did you have?”

You shrugged, obviously proud of yourself, and feeling your rage disappear, “Hell, if I know.”

“4 full drinks and 5 shots.” Ignis filled in, as he managed to buckle a Prompto, currently trying to escape the car to take a picture of something with his phone.

Gladiolus wrapped his arms tightly around you, as you grew more settled in his chest, feeling your adrenaline wear off to be replaced with the warm buzz of your drinks returning, “Gotta say I love that in a girl, love you babe.”

You felt the tears before you realized they were happening as you wailed rather loudly, “You love me?”

Gladiolus chuckled, “Are you crying?”

“Don’t avoid the question! Do you love me more than ramen noodles?”

“I mean you’re up there.”

You gave a shrug as nuzzled further in his chest tears already done following, “I guess that’s the best I can ask for.”


	4. Ignis

“Welcome home, darling.” You smiled, standing from the couch as you went to meet your boyfriend at the door, it was already so late almost 9pm, body covered by his large pajama shirt. Taking his jacket, as you pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Everything okay?”

Ignis removed his glasses as he pinched the bridge of his nose, before turning to you with tired eyes, “Same as normal, what of you, my dear?”

“Not much, did you eat with the Prince?” You ask hanging up his jacket, as he removed his shoes.

“Yes, getting Noct to eat his vegetables is becoming more of a hassle.” He chuckled fondly, as you assisted him with removing his dress shirt. “If you haven’t eaten, I can fix you something.” He started moving toward the kitchen.

“That won’t be needed,” You smiled, as you took his hand, leading him to your shared bedroom, by passing the bed to go into the bathroom. “You always take such good care of us all, my love, allow me just a moment to show you the same respect.” You coo, as you set him down on the large ottoman in the middle of the grand bathroom, with such a tall boyfriend you need a large bathroom, and the huge whirlpool tub didn’t hurt.

Running a nice warm bath as you placed in a bath bomb of lavender and rose petals before returning to the man sitting on the ottoman, waiting patiently for you. Removing his glasses, as you gently placed them on the his and her sink, being sure to wrap them in the silk cleaning cloth. Moving behind the tall man, having to kneel as you began to massage his shoulders and back.

The silent purrs and sighs escaping him, only seem to fuel you on, as you felt him slowly relax under your hands. Keeping a watchful eye on the bath level, as you moved over turning it off, before assisting him in standing, as you both disrobed. Having him climb in first, as he laid back, before you settled yourself between him long fit legs, resting your head against his shoulder.

Allow the warm water to help relax the both of you, as you turned on the classic orchestra music, and dimming the lights. As you both sat in the tub, you comfortably held in his arms, as you leaned back slightly, pressing a kiss to the underside of his chin.

You weren’t entirely certain how long you were both in the warm water, as you noticed the man dozing off. Stifling a giggle, you nudged the blonde man slightly, as his green tired eyes locked with your own upside down gaze, as he pressed a kiss to your forehead. Both of you lazily washing each other, before climbing from the tub.

Sitting Ignis back onto the ottoman, now in the pajama bottoms of the shirt you were currently wearing, as you dried and brushed out his hair, as you smiled warmly to the man at his bangs down in a state only for you. Finally appearing relaxed for the first time in awhile, placing the brush down as you picked up his glasses. Moving to hand them to the man, only to stop short, as you lowered them, to instead place a kiss to his lips.

“I love you.” You whisper before realizing it had slipped out, almost immediately regretting it as you placed his glasses on his face with shaking hands.

Ignis looked up to you beyond the black frames, raising his hand to make as to adjust the lens, only to removed them, as he rested a hand against your cheek, “And I love you, my heart.” He whispered against your lips, before pushing a kiss to them.


End file.
